After the Rain
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Jika kau menerimaku, datanglah besok ke taman Karakura. Jika kau tidak menerimaku.. Ahh, aku berharap kau akan datang, Inoue-san," itulah beberapa patah kata yang diucapkan Ishida pada tuan putri yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Bagaimana kisahnya? R&R plz.


**After the Rain**

Disclaimer:** Bleach **© **Tite Kubo**

Pairing: Ishida-Inoue, Ichigo-Rukia

note:

"bicara"

_"berpikir"

* * *

_

**-Ishida POV-**

Taman Karakura 3.30 pm

Sekarang ini langit sedikitpun tidak menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya padaku.

Mendung.

Di taman ini, aku duduk di kursi taman menunggu seseorang. Dinginnya angin dari langit mendung itu berhembus melewatiku berkali-kali, seakan-akan menyuruhku pergi dari tempat ini.

Tidak bisa.

Aku akan tetap menunggu di sini sampai dia datang.

****

-Flashback-

"Inoue-san," kupanggil gadis berambut panjang yang sedang merapikan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Ada apa, Ishida-kun?" balasnya dengan senyum.

Itulah Inoue Orihime. Gadis yang paling ceria yang pernah kukenal. Wajahku sedikit memerah saat memandangi senyum cerianya itu. Pokoknya aku harus bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Yap, akan kucoba sekarang.

"Inoue-san, sebenarnya..."

_Katakan padanya!_

"Aku... Sebenarnya..."

_Berusahalah, Ishida!!_

"Iya. Ishida-kun kenapa?" tanya Inoue bingung sambil menatap wajahku yang sedikit ragu.

_Katakan sekarang!_

"...Umm, sebenarnya aku..."

"Hmm?"

"...Aku mau meminjam catatan kimia-mu," jawabku dengan nada putus asa.

"Oh, kenapa lama sekali mengatakannya?" dia tertawa kecil. "Ini," katanya sambil mengarahkan buku catatan kimianya padaku.

Aku mengambil buku yang dia berikan padaku, berjalan ke mejaku dan duduk di kursiku.

_"Bodoh sekali kau Ishida! Apa susahnya berkata 'Aku menyukaimu, mau nggak jadi kekasihku?' Cuma 6 kata doang! Bodoh!!"_ teriakku dalam hati.

_"Tapi.. Kalau nembaknya di sini, nggak enak juga ya... Terlalu banyak orang..."_ Akupun menghela nafas sambil membuka catatan kimia tadi.

"Kurosaki-kun!" suara Inoue yang memanggil si kepala jeruk itu membuatku memandang mereka berdua.

Aku tahu, Inoue menyukai Kurosaki. Hal itu terlihat dari cara Inoue memandang dan berbicara pada Kurosaki, terkadang aku iri padanya. Kenapa hati Inoue lebih memilihnya ketimbang aku atau lelaki lainnya? Padahal dia dicap sebagai preman sekolah yang sukses membuat seluruh murid menjauhinya (kecuali aku dan beberapa teman yang lainnya). Dia tidak terlalu pintar dalam beberapa pelajaran, dia juga sering bolos dan selalu telat datang. Dan gosip paling baru, dia sudah pacaran dengan Rukia Kuchiki, murid baru di kelas ini. Tapi kenapa Inoue masih mengejarnya? Apa aku punya kekurangan? Ah, bodohnya aku berpikir seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap akan mencoba mengambil hatinya.

****

Sore pulang sekolah

Kulihat Inoue terlihat murung di depan pintu masuk sekolah saat memandang Kurosaki dan Kuchiki pulang bersama. Aku-pun menghampiri Inoue dari belakang.

"Belum pulang?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kyaaaa! Ishida-kun! Jangan menagetkanku begitu!" teriak Inoue karena kaget, diapun mengeluarkan tingkah anehnya.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ishida-kun," balasnya.

Kami terdiam, membisu beberapa saat sambil melangkah ke pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Inoue-san belum mau pulang?" tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Aku sudah mau pulang, Ishida-kun gimana?"

"Begitu ya.. Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menemani Inoue-san pulang?" ajakku tanpa memandangnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kebetulan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," aku tersenyum padanya. "Lagian rumah kita searah."

Inoue termenung sesaat, lalu dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Pertanda dia menerima ajakanku.

Kaki kami melangkah bersama meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Setiap langkah kami diisi dengan beragam cerita dan permainan shiritori (*) yang merupakan permainan yang disukai Inoue. Kata demi kata, kami sambung hingga aku tidak bisa menyambungnya lagi. Saat aku bingung, dia tertawa kecil. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tawa kecil kami selalu ada di setiap kaki kami melangkah. Dan berhenti saat tiba di rumah Inoue.

"Baiklah, Ishida-kun. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum cerianya padaku.

"Tidak apa, Inoue-san..."

"Oh iya, Ishida-kun tadi mau membicarakan sesuatu padaku 'kan?"

"Uhmm, iya..."

"Apa yang mau Ishida-kun bicarakan?"

_"Baiklah, sekarang saat yang tepat bagiku mengatakannya,"_ ucapku dalam hati.

Aku meraih tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya seperti pangeran menggenggam tangan bidadarinya.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Inoue-san, Maukah kau..."

Aku menarik nafas dan mengumpulkan keberanian yang kumiliki. Semoga saja kata-kata yang selama ini kupendam bisa terucap dan didengar olehnya.

"...Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ekspresi kaget langsung keluar dari wajah Inoue, "Ishida-kun.. Kenapa?"

Kedua tatapan mata kami saling bertemu. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh harapan agar dia mau menerimaku dan tatapan mata Inoue terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa Ishida-kun menyukaiku? Padahal... Padahal aku punya banyak kekurangan," dia mengeluarkan senyum yang berat. "Berbeda jauh dari kemampuan Ishida-kun yang selalu bisa dalam segala hal."

Kugenggam tangannya lebih erat, "Aku sedikitpun tidak pernah memandang kekuranganmu, Inoue-san. Setiap orang pasti mempunyai kekurangan masing-masing. Bagiku, kekuranganmu adalah sesuatu yang istimewa darimu," aku berusaha menatap matanya. "Aku menyukaimu karena... Karena senyummu yang mampu mencuri hatiku."

"Ishida-kun..." Inoue membisu. Wajahnya menunduk malu karena mendengar perkataanku tadi.

Gombal. Pasti itu yang ada di benak Inoue sekarang. Wajahku pasti merah saat mengatakannya. Untunglah, matahari senja dapat sedikit menutupi wajah merahku.

"Bagaimana? Apa Inoue-san mau menerimaku?" tanyaku sambil memandanginya penuh harapan. Kelihatannya dia masih ragu dan bingung.

"...Inoue-san belum tahu mau menjawab apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, "Iya.. Aku masih butuh waktu memikirkannya, Ishida-kun."

Aku pun terdiam sejenak. Tak mungkin aku memaksa dia untuk menjawabnya sekarang, walaupun aku tak sabar ingin mengetahuinya sekarang. Oh iya, kebetulan besok hari minggu. Sebuah usul terlintas di benakku.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Jika Inoue-san menerimaku, datanglah besok ke taman Karakura pada jam 3.30 sore, tapi jika Inoue-san menolakku..."

Aku menatap kedua matanya, "Inoue-san tak perlu datang ke sana."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," perlahan kulepaskan tangan lembutnya dari genggamanku dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku berharap Inoue-san mau datang besok. Aku akan menunggumu sampai datang."

Dia membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil padaku.

-End Flashback-

****

Taman Karakura 5.00 pm

Langit tak juga tersenyum padaku, kali ini dia mulai menangis. Setetes demi setetes air hujan turun mengenai tubuhku. Kepalaku sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari hujan yang mengalir ke mataku. Pandanganku tetap menuju satu titik di bawah dan tak berubah. Pikiranku hanya ada dia. Dia dan dia. Bertanya dia ada di mana.

"Inoue..."

"Apakah ini pertanda kau menolakku?" tanyaku pelan di tengah hujan itu.

"Kumohon jangan sampai apa yang tidak kuharapkan terjadi..."

Kepalaku mulai berat. Mataku mulai ingin menutup. Badanku mulai menggigil dan tak sanggup melawan dinginnya hujan yang turun dan angin yang berhembus.

Aku rasa, aku tak kuat menunggunya di tengah hujan ini.

Pandanganku menghitam, tubuhku pun terjatuh dari kursi taman yang kududuki. Sakit di tubuhku tak bisa kurasa lagi.

Kecewa?

Mugkin hanya itu yang kurasa sekarang.

****

Suara hujan dan angin dingin yang menemaniku tadi, tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh suara seseorang yang kukenal dan suasana hangat.

"Ku melihat ada tenda biru... Dihiasi indahnya janur kuning, hati bertanya pernikahan siapa ou ou~"

Terdengar suara lelaki yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu lama melalui _mp3_-nya. Kucoba membuka kedua mataku yang sedikit agak berat. Kulihat si kepala jeruk sedang duduk di kursi sambil membaca komik tepat di samping kasur yang kutiduri.

"Berisik..." itu kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutku untuknya.

"Hee... Kau sudah sadar Ishida?" tanya si kepala jeruk yang menatapiku dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Dia melepaskan satu-satunya _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

"Kau berisik...!" ku ulangi lagi dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Hahaha, baguslah! Kelihatannya kau sudah benar-benar sadar," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku ada di mana sekarang?"

"Kau ada di rumah Inoue," Kurosaki berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ha? Di rumah Inoue-san?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"Tadi Inoue panik saat menelponku, kau pingsan di taman. Dia menyuruhku membawamu ke sini karena rumahnya yang paling dekat," kata Kurosaki tanpa memandangiku. Tangannya sibuk merapikan komik-komik yang tadi dia baca. Aku bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada tembok yang di belakangku, bingung mau berkomentar apa padanya.

"Kau lagi iseng, ya?" tanya Kurosaki.

"Iseng gimana?"

"Iseng mandi hujan. Darah rendahmu bisa tambah parah kalau kau iseng keluar rumah disaat cuaca buruk begini," jelasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki."

"Hari ini kau sudah sukses membuat kami semua khawatir," ucapnya sambil menepuk keras pundakku. Lalu dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Tapi yang lebih khawatir dan menangisimu tadi, hanya Inoue seorang."

Perkataan Kurosaki tadi membuatku kaget tak percaya disertai tanda tanya. Apakah dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuatku menunggu lama? Atau dia merasa bersalah karena aku pingsan? Mungkin saja. Cuma hal itu yang terpikir olehku sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu. Nanti aku diomelin Rukia kalau membuatnya kelamaan menunggu di bawah," Kurosaki pun mulai berjalan menuju pintu di ruangan ini.

"Kurosaki," panggilku sebelum dia keluar. Dia pun memandangiku.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi."

Kurosaki tersenyum lebar, "Nggak masalah, Ishida. Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup. Sampai jumpa besok," ucapnya sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu dan pergi.

Tak lama Kurosaki pergi, Inoue masuk ke ruangan ini. Membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir teh dan piring berisi beberapa potong kue. Dia memandangku dan tersenyum, begitu juga aku. Dia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja yang di sampingku.

"Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san sudah pulang tadi," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

Lalu dia duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Kurosaki, "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Inoue.

"...Sudah agak baikan," jawabku singkat.

"Baguslah..."

Hening.

Suara detak jam dinding di ruangan ini terdengar dengan jelas. Mau sampai kapan aku dan dia membisu di ruangan ini? Tapi aku pun tak tahu harus bicara apa padanya. Apa aku harus marah atau bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Ohh, aku tetap tidak bisa marah padanya.

"Ishida-kun..."

Aku terdiam dan memandanginya.

"Maafkan aku!" Inoue menunduk padaku. "Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, seandainya saja aku bisa memutuskannya lebih cepat. Pasti keadaan Ishida-kun tidak akan sampai seperti ini. Semuanya terjadi gara-gara aku..."

Suaranya bercampur dengan rasa takut dan sedikit isak tangis. Baru kali aku melihat Inoue seperti ini. Ternyata dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, Inoue-san.. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Inoue menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca, "Ishida-kun pasti memikirkannya.." Dia mengusap air mata yang hampir mengalir di pipinya, "Ishida-kun pasti merasa kecewa, aku tahu."

Kutatap kedua mata kecoklatan miliknya dan sedikit tersenyum padanya, "Dari awal aku sudah siap menerima apapun keputusan Inoue-san.. Aku sudah siap menerima bahwa Inoue-san menolakku."

Tiba-tiba Inoue menggenggam tanganku, "Aku belum bilang mau menolak Ishida-kun. Aku datang, tapi aku terlalu telat."

Aku menatap bingung padanya.

"...Aku tak mungkin terus mengejar orang yang sama sekali tidak punya perasaan lebih padaku," ucap Inoue dengan senyum berat.

Yang dia maksud pasti Kurosaki. Dari awal, aku tahu Inoue menyukai si preman pasar itu. Dan memang, sekarang si preman pasar itu sudah memilih Rukia menjadi 'teman spesial'nya.

"Dan baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang mau menungguku sampai keadaannya jadi seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Aku semakin bingung, "Jadi.. Inoue-san..."

Wajahnya memerah, dia mengangguk pelan, "Iya.. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Ishida-kun.

Kaget disertai rasa senang bercampur di hatiku. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya yang hangat itu karena merasa senang dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih," padanya berkali-kali.

"Anu, Ishida-kun... Aku tahu Ishida-kun senang, tapi... Aku jadi sulit bernafas," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum dan sweat-dropnya.

Aku tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukkanku. "M-maafkan aku, Inoue-san! Aku terlalu senang sampai tak sadar. Inoue-san tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyaku panik.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Ishida-kun..."

Mendadak kami berdua terdiam. Wajah kami kelihatan sedikit memerah, apalagi aku yang benar-benar senang dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Oh iya, Ishida-kun! Maukah kau mencicipi kue buatanku ini?" tanya Inoue memulai pembicaraan. Dia pun mengarahkan piring yang berisi beberapa potong kue padaku.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Inoue-san," jawabku sambil mengambil sepotong kue di piring itu.

"Tadi aku menawarkan kue ini pada Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san, tapi mereka menolak dan langsung buru-buru pulang," terang Inoue.

"Hoo.. Biar aku saja yang memakan kue buatanmu, Inoue-san," kugigit kue buatan Inoue itu.

"Ishida-kun? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Inoue penasaran.

"......."

"Ishida-kun??"

"E-enak...."

Setelah mengatakannya, aku pun langsung tumbang di kasur yang kutiduri tadi. Kepalaku jadi pening dan lidahku jadi mati rasa. Kudengar Inoue berteriak panik menyebut namaku berkali-kali. Walaupun begitu, paling tidak langit yang tadi tidak medukungku itu memberikanku beberapa butir bintang agar tidak kesepian. Kejadian hari ini sungguh membuatku senang sekali.

**- THE END -**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

(*) Shiritori adalah permainan menyambung suku kata terakhir dari sebuah kata dan dimainkan oleh satu orang atau lebih.

Ahahaha, akhirnya gue berhasil juga mempublish fic ini. Padahal fic ini sudah siap senin lalu (14 Sept '09), tapi karena cuaca di gakure gue nggak mendukung alias hujan terus (sama seperti cerita fic ini) jadi telat banget publishnya. Tapi mudah-mudahan fic ini ada yang baca, jadi perjuangan gue ngetik fic ini di hape dan berjalan menuju warnet dalam keadaan hujan, ada hasilnya juga..

Kenapa saya membuat pairing ini? *ga ada yag nanya*  
Coz, fic pairing Ishi-Hime di Bleach-fandom sepi banget. Padahal pairing ini lumayan bagus dan nggak mengganggu Ichi-Ruki. :P  
Apa karena terlalu banyak Hime-hater ya? =_="

Yosh! Nggak banyak komentar lagi, bagi yang baca, yang lewat! Mohon reviewnya! xD


End file.
